Collateral Damage
by AimeeHolly27
Summary: "You are not just Collateral damage, Emmi." [Season 1] [Based off the new TV series] Original owner of plots, character, and ideas surrounding the OC [For the purpose of this fanfiction, Alec is Bisexual] ITALICS Speaking Finnish
1. Prologue

**8 YEARS AGO ⥼**

The endless flurry of snow was at it's thickest at that time of year. The Helsinki institute was overflowing with shadowhunters escaping the harsh winter. I can remember some of the face, most strong, but all painted with the runes. I can remember sitting with a pen as I drew each rune on the back of my hand. My father would tell me that one had to learn every rune in case of a need, but at that young age, I hardly listened.

" _Emmi_?" My older brother, Elias, whispered as he slipped into my bedroom on the top floor. The walls were white-washed and covered in pen marks from my colourful childhood. Compared to the other institutes, we were more of a hotel than a home. Nobody stayed for long, hence the lack of comforts and the lack of wealth for decorative rooms. " _Will you come and train with me_?" He finished, dropping beside my small frame with a hopeful smile.

Even at that age, I knew who my Parabatai was fated to be. The Parabatai bond is a sacred thing, something every shadowhunter hopes for. But that bond must be created before turning nineteen. Elias knew as well as I did that we'd sooner die for each other than see us parted. That was our parabatai bond.

I gave a small nod to the words of the elder sibling, his face brightening to an extreme as he leaped up and snatched my smaller hand. At that point, my body was still fairly bare. The runes I had draw were the simple, regular runes that helped my training. But I was drowning in the anticipation to add to that collection.

The training room was a large, wood paneled box with large wooden sticks lining one wall. Eli grabbed the sticks first, throwing one in my direction as we took our positions. The two sticks, smaller than the rest to fit the demands of children, still towered above my height at that time.

His frame lurched forward, thrusting the stick in my direction. I smacked it away with ease. He moved again, tapping at my leg with the stick before I leaped back. A grin moved onto the face of my older brother who gave a small laugh.

" _I don't like all of these new faces._ " Eli groaned. His guard lowered giving me a chance to strike. My stick lowered, swinging the wooden pole that took his feet out from beneath him.

" _I know, Eli._ " I sighed. Dropping to the ground beside him, his frame came to lean against my own. " _Why does this have to happen around Christmas?_ " I added, throwing an arm around his shoulder. His head drooped against my frame with a sigh.

" _Christmas is supposed to be for family. Shadowhunter or not_." He whimpered. I gave a nod, shrugging his weight off before I stumbled back to my feet. A loud noise drew our attention.

" _What the-_ "

" _How did they get in?_ " We heard a familiar voice shout from where we were stood. " _Where are Eli and Emmi?_ " The voice shouted again. It was mother.

I ran forward, tugging the door open with the large stick in my other hand.

" _Mother, whats going on?_ " I snapped. Two frames span around with anxiety painting their face. Her frame tugged at my arm, Elias running after with his fingers curling around my wrist. " _Mum?_ " I repeated.

Her head shook as she dragged the two children down the corridor.

" _Elias. You take your sister to the mirror._ " She commanded. Elias froze, realising the situation almost instantly. His head began to shake wildly with tears filling in his eyes. " _Eli, this isn't open to debate._ " She snapped.

My father came running around the corridor with a stream of blood trickling from his brow.

" _Sofia, they need to go now._ " He snapped. His frame tore me from the ground, planting a gentle kiss upon my brow before he pushed me toward the dark corridor. Elias took my hand with tears rolling down his cheeks.

" _Mum, whats going on?_ " I cried, turning my body as we began to move. Elias ran down the corridors with my frame trailing behind. " _Eli, I don't understand._ " I whimpered.

" _Just come on._ " He sniffed. I turned my head once more, my orbs finding the sight of my mother deep in combat with a demon. Elias froze. My frame hitting into his figure with a thump. " _Emmi_ ," He whispered beneath his breath. " _Run_."

Elias' fingers releasing my wrist as he began to sprint. A tall, ominous figure stood in the corridor. Elias dipped around his frame with ease, leaving my 11 year old self alone. The tall figure released a small laugh, his orbs caught on my nervous figure.

"Come here love, I wont hurt you." He growled, taking a shuffle in my direction. I stood my ground, watching my brother stop in his tracks as he heard the voice of the man. At the side of my boot lay the knife that always rested there. I could feel the twitch as I waited for the right time to claim it.

"You leave my sister alone." Elias screeched as he leaped onto the tall man's back. That was my queue. My frame snapped down as I tore the blade from my boot and joined my older brother. The man stumbled back, smacking Elias' small frame against the wall with a loud groan of pain escaping the child's lips. My knife sunk in instantly. The blade sinking deep in his hip causing his frame to hunch over in agony. Elias wriggle down, joining at my side with his hands removing the blade from the stranger.

The stranger lurched forward with arms stretched toward my brother. "Don't you touch my brother." I hissed, kicking the hands away. A twirling blade lodged between the man's eyes in a split second. His frame lighting up in an orange light before he slipped into nothing in a puff of dust.

" _Run_." A voice ordered in a yell, and we obeyed. My fingers snatched the vacant blade from the floor before we began to run down the corridor. Watching my older brother struggle from his smash against the wall, my arm snapped around his frame for support.

In a small storage room, A large mirror lay against the wall. As soon as the door slammed shut, the mirror began to change. The reflective pane turned a flickering shade of purple. Weight began to bash against the door, sending a shiver through my small frame.

" _Come on_." I shouted. I tugged at my older brother's frame as he limped through the room. We went tumbling through the mirror and appeared in another place.

" _Where are we?_ " I whispered from our position, sprawled on the floor of a large room. The floors were laminate, with lavished walls and large windows. I could hear the mutters from all directions, and I could feel the runes beneath the floor boards.

The door of the room flung open. Four pairs of eyes falling upon the Virtanen siblings.  
"Mum!" One of the children screeched. The tallest, most likely the eldest, child raised his clenched fists with his eyes upon us. I shook my head, curling my arms around my elder brother as he sat silent at my side. I could feel the pain through his tight frame.

Another woman came sprinting through the door, knocking the children aside with a fiery expression.  
"Who are you? How did you get here?" She snapped, stalking toward us with the appearance of a drill master.

"Our names are Emilia and Elias Virtanen." I mumbled. She froze instantly. Her eyes scanning our frames as her face softened. "Our home was attacked." I finished. I felt my brother as his weight drooped against my frame with heavily closed eyes.

"Alec, help me with Elias." The woman said, gesturing for the tallest boy to come closer. The two came to my side, taring my brother away leaving me bare. "Isabelle, take Emilia and find her a room."

The remaining female looked toward me with a growing smile across her lips. "Come with me." She said with a grin. The two boys beside her came scuffling behind. "My name is Izzy, that's my litte brother, Max. And that is Jace." She finished with a nod. Her fingers curled around my hand as she began to skip through the halls.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"New York, obviously." She laughed as if I were stupid. I felt myself choking back the emotions. I had been in Finland not five minutes earlier. I was thousands of miles away from any home that I had.

"Why?"  
" _My home is in Finland._ "


	2. Chapter One - What Is Home?

**⥽ Two Years Later ⥼**

"Emmi, are you coming or what?" I heard Izzy shout from outside my door. A loud groan slipped through my parted lips as I rolled around in the large bed. My hands moved to rub against my eyes, the door flinging open to the sight of the 13 year girl who's family had almost adopted my brother and I.  
It had been two years since the attack on the Helsinki Institute. The Clave still neck deep in it's investigation into how it managed to occur. But we, Elias and I, were still to be found. Maryse wasn't hiding us, but she was not putting us in the Clave's way to give any evidence.

"Will you hurry up?" She groaned from the foot of my bed. My frame rose with the quilt still wrapped around my frame. "Jace is going to come in if you don't hurry up." She teased. I shook my head with another groan. Another frame walked into the room, my older brother, with a grin on his face.

"Alec is getting annoyed." Eli sighed, slumping down on my bed with his head resting upon my leg.

"I thought we agreed, no Finnish?" Jace laughed as he wandered around the corner.

"I thought we agreed that everybody leaves me to sleep, or I kill them?" I whispered to my older brother, resulting in a laugh leaving his lips.

"No fair." Izzy squealed. I gave a small laugh before throwing the quilt off of my small frame. My frame, now starting to show signs of womanhood, was slowly becoming dotted with more and more runes. And with the prospect of a more important one, I was full of anticipation.

"Everybody out, I'll be down in a second." I moaned, pushing my brother's frame off the bed with a thud. Izzy's fingers curled around the wrist of my brother as the three vacated the room, closing the door behind them. Moving to the draws of cloths, most that were supplied by Izzy, I slowly changed into Polyvore. Izzy and I were polar opposites when it came to sense of fashion, but that was what defined us at that young age. Izzy took the angle of a distraction, whereas I took the job of a pure fighter. But then, I was angry. Izzy had no reason to be.

After, what felt like hours of, staring into the body-length mirror, I vacated the room. I felt my fingers as they traced the runed patches of skin on my lower arm, and blankly walked through the halls until I came to the training room full of 'kids'.

"Alec isn't happy with you." My brother whispered as his grip pulled me to his side. I could feel the eyes of the eldest Lightwood on me. His brown orbs full of annoyance.

"Nice of you to finally get-"

"Elias, Emilia." Maryse said in a stern voice as she interrupted the words of her unhappy son. "You're both going to have to come with me." She finished, looking toward us with a strange look in her eye. I knew immediately that something wasn't right. Maryse never interrupted training, and she never had anything but confidence in her eye. But this was different.

"Maryse? Whats going on?" Elias stuttered as we trailed after our mother figure. Her head shook at the words of my brother, continuing our time in the darkness and further putting us into a state of anxiety.

"Clave envoys has arrived." She eventually whispered. My body tensed at those words, as did the frame beside me. The Clave envoy could only mean two things. Either the Clave had found trace of the death of our parents, or they had found nothing. And that prospect scared me most.

"I thought..." Elias trailed off almost instantly at the sight of the crowded hallway. All the figures, all five, wearing black from head to toe. One woman, breaking the crowd with crimson hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Are these the Virtanen children?" The woman muttered with a stern look. Maryse only gave nod. It was strange for Maryse to be silenced, which again worsened the terror striking in my little chest. "They'll be coming back to Idris with us."

"They cannot leave this institute without a guardian." Robert Lightwood shouted confidently as he came marching into the room with purpose in his stride. "Therefore, Elias and Emilia will be remaining here."

The Clave envoys began to chatter within themselves, the crimson woman raising a thin brow toward our father figure.  
"Very well." The woman hissed, looking toward my brother and I. "We will need somewhere for the debriefing."

"Emilia, whats the last thing that you remember?" The woman asked. The room as dark, probably a intimidation technique, but at that young age, it worked.

"Me and Eli were training."

"And?"

"And we heard something happening outside. My mum came in, and told me to follow Eli to the mirror."

"What mirror?" The woman pushed with each snippet of information.

"The mirror brought us here." I finished in a hushed voice. I wanted Eli. I wanted the comfort that came with having him beside me. I felt safe. I would've taken Izzy or Jace to mimic that comfort. Even Alec, who I didn't exactly see eye to eye with, would've made me feel more at ease than I ever did in that room.

"And when you got here?" She asked.

"Eli was hurt, and fainted. Izzy, Jace and Alec found us."

The woman gave a nod. But a solemn one that caused a shiver to run through my spine. "And you've been with the Lightwood's since?" I gave a nod, my teeth nibbling on the tip of my thumb in anxiety.

"Do you know if my parents are okay?" I eventually whimpered. The woman looked to those around her, all of them fiddling with their fingers with a strange look on their face.

"There were many dead," One of the men mumbled. Those around him muttering beneath their breath. "But we only found your mother."

Those words stung. It took everything not to cry. My head fell into my hand as my breaths became long and deep.

"Your father is still missing." The crimson woman said in a straight voice. That gave way for hope. But not much. We were officially orphans.


	3. Chapter Two - Oath

**⥽ Four Years Ago ⥼**

The institute was full to the brim with new faces. Clave envoys, members of the council and distant Lightwood family members. Two parabatai bonds were being made that day. Maryse kept going on about how it was a beautiful day. But Izzy understood the feeling of the four involved. It was an amazing thing that I have never regretted, but it was like marriage. You and your parabatai were bonded, and that oath was sacred.

" _We're actually doing this, Eli._ " I whispered, standing beside my brother. He looked to me with a wide grin on his face. " _I couldn't imagine anybody else being my Parabatai._ " I added.  
His arms wrapped around my frame, pulling me into a familiar body. My older brother, my last member of my family, my parabatai. We left the safety of his room with our eyes flicking from face to face. Among them, the familiar face of the crimson woman.

And in a large room, a silent brother stood tall beside the crystal case. The seats filled and the lights dimmed. Jace stood at my side, while Alec was at the side of my brother. Both pairs of the bonding.

"Alec Lightwood. Jace Wayland." The room echoed with the sound of the Silent Brother. All noise silencing instantly. "Approach the rune stone."  
Jace looked toward me with a small smile. The two moving to the crystal with their stele in their grip. The ceremony was short, the two giving their oath before slipping to the side of the rune stone with their new rune still burning on their skin.

"Emilia Virtanen. Elias Virtanen." My frame froze. "Approach the rune stone." Elias walked beside me up the small set of stairs, his hands shaking in time with my own.

"You must stay inside the circle." Jeremiah said. Three rings of flames flickered into sight, until they became walls of fire around us.

"Say the oath."

"Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee—  
For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me."

We spoke perfectly in time, as we had been made to practice in the weeks before the congregation. I could Maryse as she shed a second tear, the first for her sons while we brought the second. Maryse wasn't a mother to us. She was a almost perfect guardian that we loved.

"Scribe the rune of the other." Jeremiah said. Elias moved first, removing the Stele from the small cushion. The stele burnt into my pale skin, sending seering pain through my small frame. But the rune, burnt into my wrist, served as a constant reminder of the oath that I had made to my brother.  
I took my stele from the cushion that Izzy held at my side. Her lips curving into a smile as she looked into my gaze. I began to trace the rune on his arm. His eyes scrunching shut in pain before they gawped open.

"The ceremony is complete." Jeremiah announced, raising his arms with the staff tight in his grip.

Elias' arms snatched my frame once again. Jace and Alec close behind as the four of us tumbled into a large embrace. "Let us fight on... Together." Alec whispered into the group.

The training room was empty the next day. I found myself stood in the centre of the room with the large stick swirling in my grip. The parabatai rune still gently burned against the skin, the pain acting as a constant reminded. My frame moved, hanging the stick us as I moved toward the large punchbag hanging from the ceiling.  
My clenched fists began to hit against the weight of the bag. It softly swayed with each hit, my frame bobbing in time with the music that played in my ears.

I did not hear the door open, nor the male come into the room. He moved around the room, watching my punches with almost silence. He sat upon the step, watching with a growing smirk onto his lips. He silent moved, his hands snatching my frame.

"What the-" I shouted as an elbow came snapping back to hit against his cheek. Alec went tumbling with his hands moving to cup his swelling jaw.

"Bloody hell, Emmi." He groaned with a hiss of pain. "I was only trying to get your attention." He said in a small laugh. My fingers tugged the earphones from their place as my head shook wildly.

"You're such an idiot, Alec." I muttered, extending an arm to help the sixteen-year-old onto his feet. He continued to rub his jaw with a chuckle leaving his lips.

"Just train with you, Em." He sighed, throwing a stick in my direction. He stood directly opposite with his orbs trained upon me. He gave a wild thrust that was easily tapped away by my own parry. My leg flicked up, smacking against his hip as he was sent stumbling back toward the wall.

"Come on, Alec." You teased, pushing against his weight with the butt of the stick. He looked toward you with a growing smile. His brow raised, his stick smacking against my thigh before I leaped over and took it into my grip.

"Better watch yourself." He laughed. Alec span his wooden stick before checking it into place tight in his arm. I smirked again, taking a step forward as I found a comfortable position. Alec lunged forward, his wooden sword coming down towards my head. I hit it aside but that just gave him room to attack my hip.

"One, Zero." He said. I hit his stick away, bringing my down within inches of his head.

"One all." I exclaimed. He lunged again, my stick hitting his out of the way as i tangled my legs with his, forcing him to the floor.

"One, Two. You're getting sloppy Alec." I laughed. He leaped up. The two of us tracing circle, masking the other. I thrust the stick toward him, his hand gripping my arm as he flipped my over his shoulder, hitting the floor with a loud bang.

"Two all." I got to my feet and within seconds, Alec went in for the kill. He lunged at me, the wooden stick grazing my shins as I leaped above it. He was getting angry. Only this time, I swung my stick, hitting his ankles. I quickly got my legs behind his, dislodging his stance and forcing him to the floor. I sat on his stomach with my stick pressed against his jugular and my knee on his sword hand. Alec smiled up at me with the smug look I had regrettably missed.

The training room door open, Maryse stood with a pale face. "Emmi, there is someone here to see you."

There he stood. As if nothing had happened. My father looking at his children with tears in his eyes.

" _I've longed to see my children again_." He whimpered, extending his arms. Elias moved in an instant. The seventeen-year-old rushing to my father as the two embraced. I, however, was frozen. " _Emilia_?" He cried, looking toward me with a hopeful eye.

"Four years." I snapped. His frame straightened as he glanced toward my brother. "Four years, and nothing." I repeated with water swelling in my orbs.

" _I'm sorry_."

"Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for this." I shouted with my head shaking wildly. "You're gone for four years, leaving us to think you're dead. And then you just rock up and act as if nothing changed."

"Em." Elias snapped.

"No. Everything has changed. You cannot just expect this to go back to how it was."

"I _did expect that_." My father whispered, taking a small step toward me. I stepped back instantly, my frame smashing into Alec who stood with an equally pale face.

" _Emilia, I am sorry. I tried to come back, but the Clave kept me close. There was nothing that I could do. Except dream about coming back to you_." He whimpered. I felt the tears as they moved down my cheeks in streaks. " _Please, do not mistake this as an intentional pain caused_."

" _Dad_." I sighed, moving to catch my father's embrace. Almost as quickly as we had arrived, we left the New York Institute. Maryse had shed a tear as she had draped the necklace around my collar. The Lightwood family keeping us in a tight embrace for, what felt like, an eternity. Idealistically, I never wanted to leave the institute, but my father needed me. And my brother, my parabatai, was going home. Seemingly, as was I.


	4. Chapter Three - Home Coming

⥽ Present Day ⥼

Four years had passed since the reappearance of my father at the steps of the New York institute. We had, almost too quickly, returned to the desolate Helsinki institute. The Clave had requested its reopening beneath the name that had 'let it fall to ruin'. Of course, this was their way of testing the family name. Not only that, but my father had been left with no choice but to remarry. She was alright, I suppose. A woman named Marie, from a French institute. She knew how to run the show, but she made my father happy. Seemingly happy.  
The parabatai bond had grown stronger than imagined. Elias and I would often find ourselves hunting together. And we became well known hunters in Finland. Other institutes would call for us if they could not deal with the issue. We loved it. We got to see beyond our front door, even if it was for work.  
Not only had our bond grown, but we had grown. My frame was now littered with runes that aided my abilities. My frame had filled out, presenting my womanhood in a way that had attracted many eyes. The same could be said for Elias. He was an eligible bachelor that many women would whisper of, even in Idris.  
I can remember the day the institute doors opened again. The once mangled walls lavished with materials gifted by the Clave to restore the greatness of the building. The rooms filled in the blink of an eye, with faces that came to live not just lodge for an evening. Of course we still got the travelers, but the majority were permanent residents. It was a sight to be proud of. And we were.

" _Emmi. Someone is here to see you._ " My brother muttered as he wandering into the bedroom that I had claimed on the upmost floor. Sat upon the warm floor, my dark orbs moved to gaze in his direction. I could see the small scar upon his cheek where a shapeshifter had caught him with a mundane blade.

" _Is it anything worth knowing, or another idiot?_ " I groaned, pulling my figure up till I stood at full height. I was almost six foot, whereas Elias was nearer to seven foot. We were a tall pair.

" _Crimson haired woman_." He whispered. I could see the change in his face as I froze still. A brow raised soon after as every possibility played through in my mind. Had something happened in New York? Had father done something that brought her attention? Or had I done something?  
I span on my heels, walking down the corridors with my brother close behind. I could hear the quiet chatter from the ground floor, including her unforgettable voice. She stood tall, even at a small height. She was not to be looked over.

"Emilia Virtanen." I heard her voice exclaimed as I trailed down the final staircase beside my older brother. "It is a good to see you again." She finished. I gave a silent nod in her direction with confusion and worry painting my features.

"What brought you this far east?" I asked with a small smile across my lips. She followed my steps, walking toward a small room that was used by most as a meeting room. Pushing the door open, her frame walked in to be followed by myself.

"I had not planned to see you for a long time, but this required attention." She sighed, brushing her hand across her forehead. "It has not escaped my notice that you and your brother have become lethal hunters."

"What has that got to do with this?"

"Everything." She snapped, causing my frame to flinch. "Our American institutes are facing more and more threats, whilst the European are finding less."

"So you want what?" I pushed, taking a seat upon the table as she stood with her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"I want you, and your brother if he is willing, to go to New York."

"And if Elias is not willing?"

"Then we will have to negotiate."

My head shook slightly with a small laugh leaving my parted lips. I couldn't believe this. I had re-established my home, and now I was to leave it once again.

"Send Elias in." The Crimson woman snapped as she peeked her head around the door. Elias wandered aimlessly in within seconds.

"You're not going to believe this." I hissed, waking him from his daydream to look toward the Crimson woman.

"I want you and your sister to go and rejoin the New York institute," She began, her hands moving to rest against the edge of the table down from where my frame sat. "They could use your skills."

Elias gave a laugh that mimicked my own. He was as annoyed as I was, I could tell by the look on his face.

"This has to be a joke." He chuckled.

"This is no joke, Elias." She growled. "You are both known in Idris as warriors of skill, something that is sorely needed where the enemy is in force."

"Give us time to think." I snapped. She looked to me with fiery eyes, angered by my taking control of the situation. Her head dropped, taking a deep breath before she moved toward the door.

"I need the answer today, Emilia." She sighed. I gave a nod, watching her out of the room with the door slammed behind her.

" _I can't believe this._ " Elias groaned, brushing fingers through his brown hair as he came to lean against the wall. His chocolate eyes rested upon me as I stayed silent for the moment. " _What are you thinking?_ "

What was I thinking? I had no idea. I wanted to go and help. I wanted to be back with Izzy and Jace. I wanted to see little Max. But I didn't want to leave my father alone. He had Marie, but we were his children. The only piece of his love left.

" _I'm think that we're not needed here._ " I eventually whispered. " _We get a hunt once every two months. They're over run in New York._ " Elias looked to me with a strange look in his eye, I knew that he didn't want to go. It was the Parabatai bond that made the decision for him.

" _Then we go_."

-

I was to go first. Elias wanted a week or so to finish everything within the Helsinki institute. I was to be without my parabatai for a week, there was no words for how nervous that made me. My bag was packed to the brim, and my frame was clothed in Polyvore with my blades close. I stared at the mirror that was once my salvation as it began to flicker purple. I can remember the fear when I stepped through it last. I can remember the weight of my brother as he slumped against my weight in his dazed state.

" _I'll follow soon._ " Elias whispered as he tugged in a tight embrace. I stayed there for a long while, memorising the feeling of comfort and safety before removing myself from his grip. My father and Marie received a short nod before I moved toward the purple light, and took the first step through.

The sound of quiet chattering filled my senses as I came through the mirror portal. The walls were so familiar to me. But it was no the original place of arrival. The mirror had been moved. Now in the entrance hall of the institute. I looked around with a unfathomable amount of joy upon my face. I had returned to the place that I had once called home.

"Hello, can I help-" A familiar voice muttered as footsteps moved toward me. "Emilia?" Izzy gasped with a growing smile. I gave a small nod. "Emmi!" She screeched, sprinting toward me in high heels that any normal person would struggle to walk in. Her frame smashed into my own with her arms tied around my shoulders.

"Em?" Another voice said. My eyes peeked over the shoulder of my childhood best friend, seeing the blonde hair boy stood with a grin stretching from ear to ear. He followed Izzy close behind, almost taring her away as he replaced himself in the embrace.

"It's so good to see you both." I whispered.

"Who's that?" The final voice shouted, causing Jace to step away sheepishly. He was tall, with runes along his visable skin. His hair was dark, as were his eyes. He stared toward me with the same look that I had grown with. Alec.

"Its nice to see you, Alec." I croaked. His frame jerked at the sound of his name.

"Wait." He said, taking a step forward with his lips curving. "Emilia?" He skeptically said, his orbs scanning my frame with a brow raising. "Bloody hell." He laughed, moving toward me before his arms caught me in a tight embrace.

"I think the same goes to you." I quietly giggled in a muffled voice.


End file.
